Dreams: Stir
by Reesechan
Summary: Part 2 of Dreams. Stir meets Camapri at a festival.


Disclaimer: I do not own King of Bandit: Jing. How I wish I did.

Dreams: Stir

A/N: This is part 2 of Dreams. Part 3 is called Dangerous Obsessions. But this could stand on it's own.

By: Reesechan

* * *

Stir sat in the middle of her bed, in her hotel room, while toying with a small blue orb. She received it out of the blue, at the Halloween festival, from a man who introduced himself as Campari.

Stir thought back to what happened at the festivities, which were still going on, earlier.

xxxxxx

Stir was walking around the town, checking out certain booths of various activities, all the while ignoring Angostura Jr.

She rolled her eyes. _'Why did Mother insist that I bring a guard with me? Especially him! It's not like I've never been here before. Dad used to take me here every year, as far as I can remember.'_

Stir halted her thoughts, when a certain something caught her eye. It was a booth, filled with small figurines. They were made out of candle wax. A particular one had caught her eye though. She walked over and gently picked it up. It looked just like the person she met four years ago, down to every last detail. Even that cocky smirk and the confident look he always seemed to have.

"Jing." She whispered and smiled. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the man's approach until he greeted her.

He chuckled when she jumped. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

Stir looked up at the person, who she guessed was the booth owner. He was wearing a, full body, black leotard; that had white ruffles on the collar and on the cuffs of the sleeves. His face was painted sort of like a clown, but without the white face paint. She smiled. "Hello. It's all right. I was just lost in thought."

"I see you've picked the King of Bandits. You've met him before, Miss Stir." Campari said it as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, I have. How do you know my name?"

"Jing."

Stir's eyes widened slightly and she felt her cheeks flush. _'Jing, talks about me? I wonder what he says?' _ The princess then started remembering, what she overheard, other guys say when they talk about certain girls. She frowned, than looked up at the Campari intent on asking, just what did the King of Bandits say, when she saw him laughing.

"He said nothing inappropriate. He is a trustworthy guy." Campari extended his arm out and uncurled his fist. In between his index and pointer finger, he held a small blue orb. A blue light emitted from it, briefly touching upon Stir's face, then stopped. Campari held the orb out to Stir and placed it in her hand.

Before she could ask what it was for, she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Angostura Jr. coming toward her.

"What is it Angostura? I'm . . ." Stir turned back toward the booth and trailed off, when she noticed the booth was gone. " . . . Where did he go?"

"Where'd who go?" Angostura asked when he caught up to her.

"The… nevermind." Stir suppressed a yawn. _'It's not late. Why am I tired?' _

She turned to her guard. "I am going back to my hotel room." When he started to protest, she waved him off. "Go have fun at the festival. I'll see you in the afternoon, when it is time to go back home."

Angostura reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, bring me some of that candy corn back, if you find it." She yelled back as she walked away.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, then went off to go search for it.

xxxxxxxx

Stir yawned as she sank into the soft bed. She placed the small ball on the nightstand, next to her wax figurine of The King of Bandits, with an albatross on his shoulder.

"I didn't even get to pay him for it." She said aloud, to know one in particular, as she fell asleep.

Blue light filled the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

Stir smelled roses. She also felt something tickling her cheek. She frowned and lifted her hand to brush away the offending object. She was having a wonderful dream about a certain King of Bandits, and she'll be damned, if she was waking up when the good stuff was about to happen.

She heard a deep chuckle. She frowned again. That's impossible. No one came to this part of the garden, except for her and the people who tended it. And those people were off this week. She decided to ignore it, and brush it off as her imagination. Her dream was getting better, anyways.

Stir smiled slightly. In her dream, Jing was lying over her and was about to kiss her.

She parted her lips slightly, when a shadow passed over her face.

A small moan escaped as firm, warm, lips pressed against hers.

'_I need to come to the garden more often.'_ She thought to herself. _'Especially, if I have more dreams like this. It feels so. . .'_

She lifted her arm and her hand rested on a hard bicep. _'Real!'_

Stir's eyes shot open to look into a pair of dark gray eyes, which were filled with amusement.

Jing broke the kiss and planted his elbows on either side of her head. He smiled down at her shocked expression. "You know, you had that exact same expression on your face, the very first time I kissed you."

The princess blushed. "You did catch me by surprise." She replied with a grin. She pushed against his chest.

He sat up, giving her a questioning look.

"I want to have you as a pillow this time." She said as continued to push him, gently, so that he was on his back. Stir laid her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Last night."

She sat up, to where she straddled his hips and looked down at him. "Why didn't you come visit me?"

"Ah…. That wouldn't have been a very good idea."

Stir shifted a bit. "Why do you say that?" She bit the inside of her cheek, to keep from smiling. She noticed the thief had become very still when she moved.

'_There's no telling how much time we will have alone like this. I am going to have some fun.' _Stir thought to herself.

"Well…" He let out a pent up breath of air, when she shifted, to brush a spec of her skirt.

"Stir." Jing's voice sounded a bit strained.

Feigning an innocent look, she shifted her body again and looked into slightly dazed eyes. "Hmm?"

He narrowed his eyes.

Stir stretched her arms over her head. "What? I'm just … getting…comfortable." She emphasized the last words by shifting in his lap more. She then heard the words along the lines of "screw it" and "gentleman", then found herself, on her back, looking up at Jing. His hands had slipped up her thighs, and slipped his fingers under the band of her panties. She lifted her hips, when he looked up at her face as if to ask if it was okay. When he got them off, he bent forward and kissed her, while she helped him loosen his pants.

While doing this, Stir vaguely heard her name being called. She ignored it. Then loud knocking accompanied it.

Jing broke the kiss long enough to ask where the knocking was coming from. Stir reply was she didn't care, they could ignore it. Whoever it was can come back later. He had no arguments.

The knocking got louder and everything around her started to fade, as she started to wake up.

"Nooooooooooo." She whined. She was not happy, especially when everything went black.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Stir sat up in bed and glared at the door.

"Miss Stir! I got the candy corn you wanted." The voice said on the other side of the door. It was Angostura.

If looks could kill, the door along with the one on the other side of it would have been toasted.

**"DAMN IT ANGOSTURA! GO AWAY!"**

In the hall, Angostura stopped knocking and went to his room. _'I guess I woke her up from a good dream.'_

* * *

A/N: There are one or two more fics that accompany Dreams: Jing and Dreams: Stir. Think of the Dreams as prequels. Please Read and Review. 


End file.
